1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to devices for performing measurements on small quantities of gases or liquids, and particularly to an apparatus for performing gas sorption measurements on multiple samples of gas-sorbing materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Synthesis of materials using combinatorial chemistry has been used effectively to produce new materials having small variations in composition and/or structure numbering in the 10s, 100s or 1000s at a time. Such materials processing methods have led to the discovery of new and improved chemicals, pharmaceuticals, semiconductor materials and devices. However, due to the large numbers of different materials involved, combinatorial methods can only lead to timely material discovery when rapid screening of the physical characteristics of the many types of new materials produced thereby is available.
In the case of gas sorption materials, the gas sorption properties of each new material must be tested, i.e., the absorption, adsorption, desorption, physisorption, and/or chemisorption properties, and such testing for even a single sample is a lengthy and labor-intensive process. Such tests include establishing pressure-composition-temperature (PCT) curves for materials, and performing isothermal kinetics and capacity measurements, thermodynamic measurements (van't Hoff curves) and temperature-programmed desorption (TPD) measurements.
The sorption tests for establishing each PCT curve are time-consuming and require very sensitive instrumentation, such as high-accuracy pressure transducers. In addition, collecting information regarding the kinetic sorption properties and thermodynamic stability of gas-sorbing materials typically requires further time-consuming testing of each sample. Thus, characterizing the sorption properties of a new material is a relatively expensive and lengthy process, especially since current testing techniques do not allow rapid screening or testing across multiple samples. In light of the expanding need for characterizing large numbers of new materials, current techniques simply cannot be used to efficiently or cost effectively analyze the large numbers of different materials to be tested, particularly those developed using combinatorial techniques.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and technique for the rapid screening of multiple gas-sorbing samples.